Les Enfants Greyback
by Evy Shadows Feather
Summary: 30 Juin 1981, Voldemort contrôle le monde des sorciers et fait régner la terreur. Les nés-moldus sont tués, les traîtres à leur sang recherchés… Et parmi tout ça, deux bébés viennent de perdre leur mère et leur père est un meurtrier, puis, enfin, c'est à leur tour d'aller à Poudlard.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-Ainsi donc, tu es une traître à ton sang... dit une voix rocailleuse calme.

-Je t'en pris... Je ne veux que le bien pour nos enfants , s'écria une voix de femme.

-AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte jaillit de l'extrémité de la baguette du sorcier. Le corps de la jeune femme tomba, sans vie, dans un bruit sourd sur la moquette bleue du petit salon.

L'homme aux cheveux gris se pencha sur le corps et donna un grand coup de dent dans la gorge de la femme et détacha un gros morceau de chair.

-Greyback ! Qu'est-ce que tu fout, faut y aller, t'as pas le temps de bouffer les mecs du ministère vont bientôt se ramener, cria un homme.

-Tu sais où sont les gosses Avery, demanda Greyback en continuant de manger.

-Non mais grouille !

Le loup-garou poussa un grognement d'insatisfaction en se relevant.

Les deux mangemorts transplanèrent laissant la femme dans une flaque de sang, le cou déchiqueté.

Quelques minutes plus tard après ce drame, deux hommes et une femme arrivèrent.

-Franck, Alice, rentrez chez vous, Neville doit vous attendre, annonça une voix grave, caverneuse.

-Alastor, Greyback n'était pas seul, peut-être qu'ils sont ici !

-Oh ça m'étonnerais Alice. Partez !

Sur ce dernier ordre, les Londubat partirent laissant seul l'Auror Alastor Maugrey dans la pièce sombre avec le corps de la femme.

L'homme laissa échapper un soupir. Voldemort faisait encore des victimes. L'homme sortit un carnet de sa poche, ainsi que sa baguette et une plume.

30 Juin 1981,

Kathleen Fawley retrouvée décédée chez elle, Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Devon, Angleterre.

Cou déchiqueté, perd beaucoup de sang.

Un nouveau soupir. C'était la sixième victime en trois jours. Deux nés-moldus et quatre sang pur en comptant Kathleen. Il allait devoir prévenir les parents de la jeune femme blonde. La seule héritière de cette famille considérée comme Traître à son sang, tout comme les Weasley.

Alastor tourna la page pour revenir trois jours en arrière.

27 Juin 1981,

Fabian et Gideon Prewett décédés, cause : Avada Kedavra.

Lieu où les corps on été retrouvés : Londres, Allée des Embrumes. Selon les témoins, ils auraient été attaqués par des mangemorts sur le chemin de traverse, bataille qui a continué a l'Allée des Embrumes.

Et il n'avait toujours pas prévenu Molly. Malheureusement pour lui, Charlie et Bill pouvaient comprendre. Percy, Fred, George et Ronald eux, par chance, étaient trop jeunes et ne comprendraient pas. Pourtant il fallait peut-être qu'il aille prévenir la famille, car la Gazette du Sorcier ne publiait pas le nom des victimes et personne ne se risquerait à prévenir les Weasley, puisque eux aussi étaient considérés comme traître à leur sang.

-Mais quand est-ce que tout ça va finir , marmonna Alastor.

-Quand il sera parvenu à ses fin tu le sait mieux que nous Alastor, répondit une voix.


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord merci à keloush et à Freedom To Exit pour les reviews. Ensuite je tiens à vous dire que j'ai des problèmes de mises en page, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais bon...

En tout cas, voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et bonne lecture à vous !

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Famille adoptive**

-James, tu es de service ?

-Depuis la mort des Prewett oui... Tu es aller le dire à Molly ? demanda James en s'approchant de son collègue.

-Non... J'irais tout à l'heure. L'Ordre a encore perdu un membre. Kathleen Fawley.

-Encore ?

Les deux hommes soupirèrent en même temps. James passa ses mains sur son visage, visiblement excédé.

-Elle avait pas des enfants ? Demanda James.

-Quoi ? S'écria Maugrey.

James hocha la tête. Alastor savait bien qu'ils étaient proche, étant donné que Lily et la jeune femme se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Mais pourtant, il ne savait pas que Kathleen avait des enfants. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle caché cela ? Avait-elle honte d'avoir des enfants ?

-Kathleen était à Serpentard non ?

-Oui, mais cela n'empêchait pas Lily et elle d'être amies, répondit James, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Il se rappelait très bien de ses années à Poudlard et durant toutes ces années, Lily se fichait éperdument des maisons. Elle avait des amis partout.

L'homme aux cheveux brun se rapprocha de l'ancien Auror. Le spectacle était horrible. La jeune femme avait les yeux grand ouvert, vitreux, pâle comme la mort et ses lon cheveux blond baignaient dans le sang, qui continuait à couler lentement du trou béant au niveau de sa gorge.

Alastor tourna le dos à la scène énervé et après avoir salué James, il partit, le pas lourd.

Il devait aller voir Molly et retrouver les enfants de Kathleen. Il était pas coucher. Molly allait faire une crise cardiaque et lui, allait se faire incendier par Arthur si sa femme venait à mourir de cette crise.

L'Auror marchait dans le village moldu. Il réfléchissait. Tout les sang-pur qui ont été tués jusque là, étaient tous des traîtres à leur sang et Voldemort a décider de tuer les nés-moldus et certains sang-mêlés. Ceux qui ne se joignaient pas à lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il allait quitter le village, il vit presque dans le noir, une vieille femme aux vêtements un peu débraillés, tenir deux bébés emmitouflés dans ses bras. La femme avait l'air de fuir quelque chose, ou quelqu'un.

Alastor s'avança de sa démarche claudiquante vers la vieille femme aux cheveux gris.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

La vieille femme tressauta et tenta de fuir en galopant celui qu'elle avait pris pour un ennemi. Mais malheureusement pour elle, l'Auror, plus rapide, lui pris le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'en aller.

-Je suis Alastor Maugrey, vous ne risquez rien, dit il de sa voix rocailleuse. Qui sont ces enfants ?

-C'est... C'est mes petits-enfants... Ma fille m'a dit de les prendre.

-Kathleen Fawley ? Demanda Alastor tendu.

-Oui.

L'homme soupira, au moins il commencera par Madame Fawley et ne se fera peut-être pas tuer, vu qu'elle avait l'air relativement faible. Mais son métier lui avait appris qu'il ne fallait jamais se fier aux apparences.

-Madame, je suis au regret de vous annoncer la mort de votre fille. Nous l'avons retrouvée allongée par terre dans une flaque de sang.

Madame Fawley poussa un couinement et fondit en larme devant l'Auror, prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Cependant il crut reconnaître « Mangemort » et « Fenrir ».

Fol Oeil prit les enfants des bras de la vieille femme lorsque celle-ci les lui tendit.

-Je l'avais prévenue mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Prenez les enfants, mettez les en sécurité ! Il va vouloir les retrouver. La fille s'appelle Lyssandre et le garçon Weylin. Je voulais les emmener au Terrier chez les Weasley, mais c'est trop près de chez leur mère. Emmenez les loin, loin d'ici ! Chez les Abbot, les Diggory ou dans une famille moldue si il faut, mais protégez les ! Ne cherchez pas à les ramener à leur père. Surtout pas.

-Les Diggory habitent près du village. C'est trop dangereux. Je pendrais soin d'eux le temps qu'il faudra. Mais pourquoi...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu terminer sa phrase, la vieille femme disparu, laissant Maugrey avec deux enfants endormis dans ses bras.

L'homme grogna et partit en direction du Terrier en se posant plusieurs questions. Que va dire Molly en le voyant arriver avec deux bébés dans les bras ? Que va-t-elle dire, comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va apprendre la mort de ses frères ? Connait-elle une famille pour ces bébés ?

Plus il approchait du Terrier, plus la verdure se faisait luxuriante. Puis, il arriva devant la maison.

C'est avec une forte appréhension que l'Auror poussa la porte du Terrier. Lorsqu'il rentra, sans toquer et en grognant -pour la forme- il vit la petite famille à table à le regarder.

-Alastor, nous ne vous attendions pas, s'exclama Molly heureuse. Mais... Ce sont...

-Des bébés, Kathleen Fawley a été retrouvée chez elle. James m'a dit qu'elle avait des enfants. C'est leur grand-mère qui me les a confiés. Je vais les emmener dans une famille moldue en leur expliquant la situation. Je n'en dirais pas plus, il y a les enfants.

Molly hocha la tête et transforma deux balais en berceaux, où elle déposa les bébés, permettant à Alastor d'avoir enfin les bras libres. Puis lorsque cela fut fait, il prit Molly par le bras en grognant -encore une fois pour la forme- et l'emmena dehors, sous le regard étonné d'Arthur et de certains enfants Weasley.

Une fois dehors, la mère Weasley regarda l'Auror puis elle s'avança vers lui.

-Alastor ? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme qui lui tournais le dos.

-Molly, tes frères sont décédés, annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

Aucun bruit. Le silence régnait, seul le bruit des grillons se faisait entendre. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit un petit cris et en se retournant, il vit Molly à genoux par terre, le visage dans ses mains, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle avait enfin réalisée que ses frères étaient morts et qu'elle ne les reverraient jamais. L'Auror s'approcha et la releva avant de rentrer dans la maison.

-Les enfants, allez vous coucher, ordonna Alastor.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Bill inquiet en voyant sa mère pleurer.

-Va te coucher mon chéri et couche tes frères en même temps, ordonna sa mère en s'asseyant sur le canapé, tremblante, les larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues blêmes.

Le jeune Bill se leva et pris ses frères par la main, demandant à Charlie de se charger de Ron. Les deux grands frères grimpèrent les escaliers accompagnés de leur cadets, le benjamin regardant Charlie en rigolant.

Arthur rejoignit sa femme qui lui expliqua brièvement la situation. Monsieur Weasley serra sa femme contre lui et regarda Maugrey.

-Qui sont les bébés ? Demanda Arthur inquiet.

-Les enfants de Kathleen. On ne connait pas le père. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il ne faut pas que je le retrouve pour les lui confier. Je vais les emmener chez des moldus dès ce soir, déclara-t-il.

Les deux parents Weasley se regardèrent puis Molly se moucha. Arthur lui conseilla de les emmener à Londres, tandis que Molly commença à écrire une lettre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alastor partit, deux bébés dans les bras, une lettre dans la poche

-Oh non ! S'exclama Alastor alors qu'il avait atterrie dans une petite ruelle sombre de Londres après avoir transplané. En effet un des bébés avait vomit sur son bras, mais ils étaient encore en train de dormir, malgré le fait que le transplanage ne soit pas très très agréable. Ils avaient dû boire un somnifère.

Plus Fol Oeil avançait dans la ville, plus il allait vers les quartiers chics. Certaines personnes qui traînait encore dans les rues, malgré l'heure tardive, le regardait bizarrement et d'autres changeaient même de trottoir. Soudain, une maison attira son attention. Une grande maison blanche aux volets rouges bordeaux et aux grandes baies vitrées. Un vaste jardin avec beaucoup de fleurs et une toute petite forêt, pas plus de deux hectares selon lui. De hauts murs blancs empêchaient les gens de rentrer dans la propriété et un portail vert coulissant permettait l'entrée d'une voiture ou des personnes. Une boîte aux lettres était encastrée dans le mur épais et au dessus une sonnette.

L'Auror appuya dessus priant que les propriétaires répondent.

L'entrée de la maison n'était pas très loin du portail et quelques secondes plus tard, une porte claqua.

Alastor se félicita intérieurement, puis le portail coulissa légèrement laissant passer un homme et une femme, tout les deux grands et brun. L'homme portait un costard cravate noir, tandis que la femme portait une robe noire.

-Vous vous rendez compte de l'heure qu'il est ? Qui êtes vous et que voulez vous à cette heure-ci ? Demanda l'homme brun énervé.

Alastor s'avança en boitillant puis se posta devant eux.

-Mon identité importe peu. Tout ce que je voudrais c'est que vous preniez soin de ces bébés. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper, d'une parce que je ne sais pas comment on fait, de deux parce que quelqu'un a tuer leur mère et les cherches. On pense que c'est leur père. Tenez prenez les.

Les deux inconnus prirent doucement les bébés, mais aucun des deux n'avaient l'air rassuré.

-Prenez cela aussi, tout vous sera expliquer dedans. D'après mes informations la petite s'appelle Lyssandre et le petit Weylin, dit-il en se dépêchant.

-Vous êtes de la police ? Demanda la femme.

-Euh... Oui, je fait parti de la peau-lisse, bonne soirée.

Puis sans plus d'explication, l'homme partit, laissant les deux jeunes gens avec deux jumeaux endormis.


	3. chapitre 2

Tout d'abord, merci à Freedom To exit et à Elea Cazador pour leurs reviews ça me fait plaisir :). Voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

CHAPITRE 3

Les jumeaux, l'Auror et la lettre.

10 ans s'était maintenant écoulé depuis la nuit où la mère des jumeaux avaient été tuée et où ils ont été séparés du monde magique.

Leurs parents adoptifs, Mr. et Mrs. Lewis, étaient des parents aimants, qui prenaient soin des enfants qu'on leur avait confié et avaient remplis la mission qui leur avait été demandée, ne pas parler de la magie aux jumeaux.

En d'autres termes ? Lyssandre et Weylin Lewis ne savaient rien de la magie, ni du monde dont ils venaient. Pour eux, la magie n'était que présente dans les contes de fées, dans les histoires pour enfants, et voilà bien longtemps que plus aucun d'eux n'y croyaient. Ils ne croyaient plus non plus au gros monsieur habillé tout en rouge qui vient le 24 Décembre au soir, plus connus sous le nom de Père-Noël.

Cependant, ils vivaient comme des enfants normaux. Lyssandre pratiquait le Taekwondo, écoutait de la musique classique comme du hard-rock, en passant par la pop et le jazz.

Weylin, lui, pratiquait le karaté, et à l'inverse de sa soeur, n'écoutait que du hard-rock.

Tout les deux avaient de très bon résultats scolaires et se retrouvaient souvent ex aequo à la première place, que ce soit en maths ou en sport, en passant par le français et l'anglais. Les jumeaux étaient devenus bilingues grâce à leur mère Mahaut Lewis née Lagarde, qui était d'origine française et qui voulait que ses enfants parlent français pour leur « culture ».

Aujourd'hui était une journée particulière pour eux. Aujourd'hui c'était la Kermesse de leur école et tout les deux avaient hâte d'en finir avec l'école primaire. Tout les deux voulaient être chez les grands, au collège . Tout les deux avaient pris français, ce qui -d'après leur mère- ne pourrais que les avantager.

Il était 15 heures, lorsque les jumeaux arrivèrent à leur école, décorée pour l'occasion avec des banderoles de toutes les couleurs, des ballons et les professeurs étaient tout en couleurs, certains étaient même maquillés, ils se dirigèrent presque immédiatement vers la scène où leur maîtresse, les attendaient. Elle avait décider de leur faire faire une démonstration de Taekwondo et de Karaté avec la phrase : Bougez pour votre santé.

Lorsqu'elle aperçue les enfants, un immense sourire éclaira son vieux visage ridé. était une femme relativement âgée, qui enseignait depuis plus de 40 ans. Elle avait les cheveux gris mi-long attachés en queue de cheval et des yeux bleus rieur, un t-shirt noir et bleu avec un pantalon jaune. Arrivés devant elle, les jumeaux lui rendirent son sourire avec un « bonjour » relativement bruyant.

-Bonjour les enfants, comment allez vous ? Demanda-t-elle heureuse.

-Bien maîtresse, dirent les jumeaux en choeur.

-Allez vous changer dans les toilettes. Vous passerez en dernier.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête en partirent en direction des toilettes de l'école. Arrivé devant, les jumeaux sortirent leur tenue, tout en se dirigeant vers les cabines, mais Lyssandre stoppa sont jumeau avant que celui-ci n'ai pu ouvrir la porte.

-On c'est trompé... Tu as mon Dobok et j'ai ton Kimono...

-Ah bon ?

Weylin sorti la tenue blanche du sac, pour en effet s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de la tenue de sa soeur. Ils échangèrent leur tenue et partirent chacun dans une cabine différente.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, les CP et les CE1 étaient en train de passer. Ils dansaient et les parents étaient éblouis par leur bébé en train de danser. Pensée qui dégouta Weylin qui se disait qu'il ne serait pas comme ça quand il aura un enfant.

Les CE2 montèrent sur la scène un par un, après que les plus jeunes l'aient désertée.

Eux, se mirent à chanter une chanson des Beatles _Obladi-Oblada_. Leurs voix enfantines résonnaient

dans la cour de l'école, avec les accords de guitare et de piano.

Un vent frais soufflait dans la cour et le soleil était caché par de nombreux nuages. Lyssandre et Weylin restait un peu en retrait, derrière la scène, écoutant les CE2 qui chantaient parfois faux et parfois juste, mais on sentaient qu'ils donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient.

-Maintenant les CM1 et les CM2 vont vous chanter une chanson : Come As You Are de Nirvana, cria la directrice de l'école.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les musiciens commencèrent à jouer. Les deux classes étaient parfaitement synchrones et chantaient particulièrement bien.

Pendant ce temps, Lyssandre et Weylin commencèrent à s'échauffer. Ils enchaînèrent les grands écarts, les étirements... Tout y passait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les élèves descendirent, des tatamis furent mis sur la scène par les professeurs. Dans le publique, les jumeaux entendirent des : « qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? » « Pourquoi ils mettent des tapis ? », puis, lorsque les professeurs eurent fini de mettre les tapis, le silence se fit.

-Et maintenant pour finir, voici les jumeaux Lyssandre et Weylin Lewis. Lyssandre va représenter le Taekwondo et Weylin le Karaté, un tonnerre d'applaudissement pour nos futurs collégiens, cria .

Un brouhaha exceptionnel s'en suivit. Les jumeaux grimpèrent sur la scène, et beaucoup que ce soit parents ou élèves, leur firent un signe de la main. Ils étaient très apprécier par les gens de leur école. Beaucoup affirmaient que c'étaient des enfants adorables et de bons camarades.

Mais pour le moment les jumeaux se concentraient, surtout Lyssandre. Weylin tenait une planche et elle devait la cassée. Mais le danger qu'elle touche son frère était présent. Puis elle s'élança et tournoya avant de toucher le bout de bois.

Elle sourit en constatant que sont jumeau allait bien, puis elle tourna la tête à gauche.

Vers les bancs à côté du mur, elle vit un homme grand, et assez imposant de taille. Il avait un chapeau qui recouvrait son ?il droit, et des balafres sur tout le visage. Il avait aussi un grand bâton qui semblait représenter un crâne. Elle frissonna en constatant que celui-ci les fixait. Il dégageait quelque chose d'étrange que la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Puis elle tourna le dos à l'homme et leurs démonstration repris son cours comme si de rien était.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la démonstration fut fini, les jumeaux se dirigèrent de nouveau vers les toilettes, en discutant. L'homme que Lyssandre avait vu, profita de l'absence des jumeaux pour se diriger vers les parents adoptifs de ces derniers.

-Je vois qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien, dit il un fin sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux adultes sursautèrent et se retournèrent vers l'homme.

-Ra...Ravie de vous revoir, dit la femme sans grande conviction.

-Moi de même. Je viens vous donner ceci-ci.

Alastor tandis deux lettres aux parents, sur lesquels il y avait marquer respectivement à l'encre verte :

Lyssandre Lewis

Devant la scène vers la maîtresse

Londres.

Weylin Lewis

Devant la porte des toilettes

Londres.

Les parents regardèrent aux endroits indiqués sur les enveloppent et virent effectivement les enfants.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Andrew.

-Les lettres pour leur admission à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Ils y sont inscrits depuis leur naissance.

Les parents se regardèrent puis reportèrent leur intention sur l'homme. Andrew Lewis se planta devant l'Auror et le toisa d'un regard assassin.

-Ils n'iront pas. Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient pas être en contact...

-Jusqu'à leur onze ans. Ils seront plus en sécurité à Poudlard qu'ici, coupa l'Auror séchement. Que vous le vouliez ou non, ils iront. Si ils ne partent pas avec moi, ils partiront avec des membres du Ministère de la Magie, ou des professeurs de Poudlard. Je viendrais les...

-Papa, maman, crièrent deux enfants en même temps.

Les enfants se jetèrent presque sur leur parents, puis semblèrent remarquer la présence de l'homme derrière eux.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda Lyssandre méfiante.

-Alastor Maugrey.

-Et que faites vous ici ? Demanda à son tout Weylin.

-Vous le saurez. Je reviendrai le 28 Août. Le train partira le 1er Septembre à 11h de la gare de King's Cross. Vous pourrez venir.

C'est sur ces mots que l'Auror partit, laissant la famille seule, les enfants regardant avec curiosité leur parents.

-Maman, qui est-ce ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Lyssandre.

-Pourquoi il vous a donner deux lettres alors ?

-Vous le saurez, répondis le père.

La petite famille partit de l'école un peu en hâte. Croisant de nouveau en chemin l'homme, cette fois accompagné d'un homme à la peau noir et à la robe violette avec des motifs en or, et avec eux une vieille femme avec les cheveux gris rassemblés en un chignon serré et une robe verte émeraude.

La petite Lyssandre se pencha vers son frère en continuant de regarder le petit groupe.

-Wey' regarde là-bas... Ils sont étranges, dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Ouai, répondit le jumeau en se penchant vers elle. Ils nous cache quelque chose...

Ils se regardèrent puis reprirent la route comme si de rien était. Seulement, tout deux savaient que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que ce soit dans le comportement de leurs parents ou dans celui de l'homme.

Une fois arrivé chez eux, les enfant allèrent à l'étage et firent semblant d'aller dans leur chambre pour ensuite se diriger vers la chambre de leur parents.

-Je suis sûr que c'est dans leur papiers... soupira Weylin.

-Il faut regarder dans l'année de notre naissance... 1980-1981, dit Lyssandre.

Les jumeaux prirent les cartons et se dirigèrent vers la chambre de la jeune fille.

Des papiers d'impôt, des factures, des lettres de la famille...

-Lys' ! S'exclama Weylin.

Il lui tendit une lettre. Une petite lettre toute simple écrite sur un bout de... parchemin ?

La jeune fille commença une lecture à voix haute.

« Madame, Monsieur,

Nous vous confions Lyssandre et Weylin. En effet, la mère des jumeaux a été retrouvée morte chez elle.

Nous pensons que le meurtrier est leur père et qu'il va chercher à les retrouver. Aussi, ces enfants ne doivent pas être au courant du monde auquel ils appartiennent. En effet, ces deux enfants sont des enfants de sorciers et sont eux aussi dotés de pouvoir magique. Généralement, les pouvoirs apparaissent vers l'âge de sept ans.

Ils ne doivent rien savoir de qui ils sont, d'où ils viennent.

Cordialement,

Alastor Maugrey »

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je le trouve moyen sur le coup, mais promis le prochain sera beaucoup mieux ! On va connaître la réaction des jumeaux. :p

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?


	4. Chapitre 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

 **La sombre vérité mène à la fuite**

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre:) merci à Freedom to Exit pour tes Reviews ça me fait plaisir :)_

Les jumeaux se regardèrent sans bouger, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés où les larmes commençaient déjà à perler.

-Ils... On est...

-Adoptés, termina Weylin.

Le jeune homme se leva et balança les papiers qu'il avait dans la main. En un instant, ils surent que leurs vies n'avaient été qu'un tissu de mensonges. Tous leur avaient mentis, toute leur soit disante famille. Lyssandre se mit à pleurer, tandis que Weylin faisait les cents pas, se prenant la tête dans les mains, s'arrachant à moitié les cheveux, laissant plusieurs grognements de rage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Weylin prit sa soeur dans ses bras.

-On va allez les voir avec cette lettre. On va les forcer à s'expliquer, dit Weylin le regard dur, la voix tremblante.

Il pris sa soeur par la main et la tira jusqu'à la porte avant de descendre les escaliers, en colère, la lettre dans la main. Une fois dans le salon, ils se stoppèrent devant leurs parents, qui les regardèrent étonnés.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ?

-Oh rien... On a juste été adopter ! Hurla Weylin.

Les parents adoptifs des jumeaux se regardèrent et baissèrent les yeux. Ils firent signe aux jumeaux de s'assoir ce que ces derniers firent, Lyssandre tristement, Weylin, avec colère et impatience.

-Il y a dix ans de ça, -commença leur père-, un homme est venu nous voir votre mère et...

-Vous êtes pas nos parents, s'écria Weylin excédé. On a pas de parents, arrêtez de vous prendre pour ce que vous n'êtes pas !

La mère commença à pleurer et le père se leva avant de mettre une claque à son fils.

-Laisse moi terminer avant de dire quoi que se soit ! Prend exemple sur ta s?ur cinq minutes ! -ils soupira- Donc, il y a dix ans, un homme, celui que vous avez vu tout à l'heure, vous a confier à nous. Il nous a dit que nous ne devions pas vous dire quoi que ce soit sur le monde des sorciers. Rien. Au cas où votre père vous chercherais. Les lettres qu'il nous a donner son des lettres d'admission pour l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

-Donnez les nous, dit le jeune garçon d'un ton sec.

Mr. Lewis se dirigea vers la table et pris les deux lettres avant de les tendres aux enfants qui le remercièrent d'un signe de tête avant de les ouvrir. Liste de fourniture, lettre d'admission...

-D'accord... Lyssandre viens, on va retrouver l'homme.

Weylin se leva et entraîna sa soeur à sa suite.

-On fait nos affaires et on s'en va retrouver l'homme ok ? Ordonna Weylin.

Lyssandre hocha la tête en poussant un petit gémissement triste et partit dans sa chambre. Elle prit une valise et mit des livres et des habits, puis elle s'assit sur son lit, le regard vide. Pourquoi les parents ne leur avaient jamais rien dit ?

-Lyssandre ! T'es prête, demanda son frère en rentrant dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et pris sa valise.

?

Les jumeaux marchaient dans la rue, seuls, traînant leur valise derrière eux. Leurs parents avaient essayer de les retenir, mais Weylin leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'étaient plus leurs parents. Ils avaient tenter l'école, mais l'homme n'y était plus. Ils avaient regarder partout. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur route.

-Weylin, on va bientôt arriver sur Charing Cross Road...

-Oui et ? Peut-être qu'il y est !

Les deux jeunes marchèrent en silence durant quelques minutes. Lyssandre regardait autour d'elle, espérant trouver l'homme, mais rien. Ils marchent dans la foule, puis, ils virent au loin, une femme en robe écossaise, un chignon serré...

-Wey, c'est la femme qui était avec les deux autres hommes...

-le Chaudron Baveur ?

Les enfants s'avancèrent et la femme rentra dans le Chaudron Baveur, suivit par Alastor Maugrey.

-Viens Lyssandre ! S'exclama Weylin.

La jeune fille suivit son frère et ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans le bar.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se regardèrent. Des chaises volaient pour se placer sur les tables, des gens faisaient tourner une cuillère dans leur tasse rien qu'avec un doigt... Tant de choses inhabituelles pour les enfants.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda Lyssandre.

-L'homme là, derrière le comptoir. Ce doit-être le patron. Viens.

Lyssandre suivi son frère jusqu'au comptoir.

-Bonjour monsieur, nous cherchons une chambre s'il vous plait, dit Weylin le plus naturellement du monde.

-Pour combien de temps les enfants ?

-J'avoue ne pas savoir... Au moins jusqu'au jour du départ pour Poudlard, dit Weylin.

-Bien, suivez moi jeunes gens.

L'homme les emmena dans une grande chambre à lit double et aux carreaux sales à l'extérieur. Les couleurs étaient sombres mais semblaient convenir aux jumeaux.

Weylin remercia l'homme et posa sa valise vers le bout du lit.

-Autant s'installer Lyssandre, on sera là pendant un bout de temps.

La jeune fille inclina la tête. Elle peinait à reconnaître son frère. Il avait changer, dès qu'il avait appris son adoption. Comme si il révélait au monde sa véritable nature.

La jumelle descendit accompagnée de son frère. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar, ils virent, assis à une table, Alastor accompagné des deux même personnes que plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'approchèrent et se cachèrent pour écouter la conversation.

-J'y suis retourner Tout à l'heure Alastor et je peux t'assurer qu'ils n'étaient plus là !

-Il faut les retrouver le plus vite possible.

-On est là, dit Weylin en se montrant.

-Bande de jeunes ignorants, s'exclama Maugrey.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Explications

Merci à Freedom to Exist et Orpheana pour leur reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir :)

 **Orpheana :** On sent la pratique des arts martiaux ! Du coup je viens d'apprendre un mot : dobok. Comment ça c'est pas le surnom de Dumbledore... . Bon, plus sérieusement, ça commence à devenir intéressant avec l'entrée à Poudlard qui se profile à l'horizon. J'ai hâte de savoir dans quelle maison ils vont aller et tout, et tout, et tout...

Eh non Dobok ce n'est pas le surnom de Dumbledore ;) c'est le nom de la tenue au Taekwondo. Pour le karaté et le judo c'est le kimono, eh bien pour le Taekwondo, c'est le Dobok :)

 **Freedom To Exist** : Les deux gamins qui se prennent une chambre au calme x)

c'est un papa poule Maugrey x)

Bah, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire papa poule, mais bon x) Eh bien sûr qu'ils sont au calme Harry aussi va le faire hein !

-Bah on sait mais bon... dit Weylin en haussant les épaules.

Maugrey se leva, un peu en colère avec un sourire mi-figue mi-raisin. Il s'approcha de son pas claudiquant vers les jumeaux. Il se planta devant Weylin qui sembla soudain comprendre qu'il avait beau faire du karaté, il ne ferait pas le poids face à l'imposant sorcier.

-Espèces d'idiots. Partir comme ça de chez vous, sans dire où vous allez ! S'exclama-t-il.

-On vous cherchait, dit Lyssandre d'une petite voix.

-Pourquoi faire ? Je devais venir vous chercher le 28 août.

-Demandez à Weylin. C'est lui qui a voulu partir.

L'homme rigola et se pencha vers la petite qui s'était rapprocher de son jumeaux. Elle baissa la tête, elle aurait dû se taire.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas lui dire ? Non ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-Si je pouvais, mais je ne l'ai pas fait car je ne voulais pas m'impliquer dans une dispute qui ne concernais que mes parents et Weylin, dit-elle la tête haute.

-Mais toi aussi tu a été adoptée non ?

-Oui, mais c'était pour nous protéger que vous avez fait ça, dit-elle sûre d'elle.

Alastor souri, franchement et lui tapota l'épaule en l'emmenant vers la table où se trouvaient les deux autres personnes. Il fit ensuite signe à l'autre enfant de venir.

Une fois les jumeaux installés, Maugreycommanda deux Whisky pur feu et trois Bièreaubeurre, puis, débuta le temps des présentations. La vieille femme s'appelait Minerva McGonagall et était professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, tandis que l'autre homme était Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

Tom, le barman, leur apporta leur commande et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-Bien, les enfants, commença Alastor. Vous voulez sans doute connaître le prénom de votre mère ?

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête, synchrones.

-Elle s'appelait Kathleen Fauwley. C'était une sang-pur, autrement dit, tout les membres de sa famille étaient -ou sont- des sorciers.

-Donc, on est des sangs-purs nous aussi ? Demanda Weylin.

-Sauf si notre père n'en est pas un. Affirma Lyssandre.

-Tu comprend vite, Serdaigle t'irais bien comme maison, dit Alastor. Dans le cas où votre père serait un moldu, vous seriez sangs-mêlés.

-Mais... C'est quoi un moldu ?

-Tu manques vraiment de déduction Weylin... Si nous, on est des sorciers et qu'on maîtrise la magie... Les moldus sont des personnes qui ne peuvent pas maîtriser la magie. Qui n'ont pas de pouvoir quoi, dit Lyssandre comme si c'était une évidence.

-Mais comment tu le sais ? S'étonna le jumeau.

-Le pouvoir de la déduction...

Un toussotement leur fit tourner la tête la tête et il regardèrent les trois adultes qui avaient un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Décidément, Serdaigle est fait pour toi, ou Poufsouffle, dit Kinglsey en rigolant.

-Laissez moi vous expliquer.

Pendant plus de cinq minutes, McGonagall expliqua aux jeunes, la répartition à Poudlard, les différentes maisons, leur histoires...

Même si ils se gardèrent de le dire, chacun avait sa préférence pour les différentes maisons. Lyssandre préférait Poufsouffle et Weylin Gryffondor.

S'en suivit une petite minute de silence et -enfin- Maugrey pris la parole.

-Donc, pour conclure, je suppose que vous ne voudrez pas retourner chez vos parents ?

-Non, dit Weylin.

-Et toi Lyssandre ?

-Ils doivent nous en vouloir...

Kinglsey hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais ils vous aimes, dit McGonagall.

Weylin haussa les épaules tandis que Lyssandre hocha la tête.

Même si la jeune fille voulait retourner chez elle, quelque chose l'en empêchait.

-Qui est notre père, demanda Lyssandre.

Alastor soupira puis regarda ses collègues. Ils savaient que la question allait être posée, mais tous c'étaient attendus à ce que ce soit Weylin. Ils en auraient mis leur mains à couper.

Il était plus sûr de lui que sa sœur, même si il semblait moins dégourdit.

Kingsley soupira.

-Nous ne savons pas.

-Nos recherches n'ont mener à rien, continua Alastor.

-Pourtant vous devez bien avoir quelques éléments non ? Demanda Weylin.

-Oui, mais rien de bien concluant malheureusement, dit McGonagall avec un regard compatissant.

Lyssandre soupira. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils connaitraient l'identité de leur père.

Après avoir bu leur Bièreaubeurre, les enfants suivirent les adultes jusqu'au fameux Chemin de Traverse.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, de transition on va dire... L'Histoire avec un grand H, commence au chapitre suivant !


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Poudlard Express et le Choixpeau**_

La seule réaction des enfants fut d'ouvrir leur bouche en forme de « o ». Devant eux, des hommes, des femmes et des enfants en robe de sorcier se promenaient ou faisaient leurs courses pour la rentrée. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la rue faisant voler les cheveux des enfants.

-Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse les enfants. Vous aurez besoin d'y venir souvent pour vos fourniture. Pendant les périodes scolaire, ce sera à Pré-au-Lard, expliqua McGonagall.

Les enfants hochèrent la tête, puis suivirent les adultes à travers la foule. S'en suivit l'achat des livres, des gants, des robes, des parchemins... Le tout financer par les trois adultes.

Puis, vint le tour de la baguette. Lyssandre entra dans la boutique derrière Weylin qui s'y était presque précipité, pressé de voir à quoi ressemblerais sa baguette, mais surtout, connaître sa puissance.

-Bonjour, dit-il suffisamment fort pour que sa sœur sursaute.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que rien ne bouge, puis, un vieil homme vint avec deux boites longilignes dans les mains.

L'homme était grand, les cheveux bouclés et blanc. Sa tenue principalement rouge, or et orange, rappelait la tenue des bourgeois de l'époque. Il semblait avoir vécu tellement de chose... Pour les enfants, il semblait sans âge.

-Weylin et Lyssandre Lewis... Je me souviens de la première baguette de votre mère. Bois d'épicéa, ventricule de dragon, 28 centimètres flexible et résistante. Voyons voir... Tenez, Lyssandre. Bois d'aubépine, crin de licorne, 25 centimètres rigide.

La jeune fille pris la baguette, peu rassurée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, lorsqu'elle abaissa la baguette. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit. Les lampes avaient volé en éclat.

Le vendeur reprit la baguette et lui en tendit une autre quelques secondes plus tard.

-Châtaignier, ventricule de Dragon, 27 centimètres, relativement flexible.

La jeune fille prit la baguette et abaissa la baguette. Cette, fois les fenêtres volèrent en éclat. Elle posa d'elle même la baguette et il lui tendit de nouveau une baguette.

-Bois de hêtre, plume d'oiseau tonnerre, 31,5 centimètres, très flexible.

Lyssandre prit la baguette et ressentit une étrange chaleur autour d'elle. Une douce chaleur comme si le soleil frappait doucement sur elle. C'était étrange. Elle ferma les yeux laissant la chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps. Lorsque tout cessa, elle se sentit bien. Heureuse serait le mot exact.

Elle releva la tête et regarda Ollivender qui paraissait surpris puis son frère qui la regardait l'air impatient, puis les autres adultes, qui semblaient surpris.

-Pourquoi vous me regardez comme cela ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-Car rares sont ceux qui ont une baguette en bois d'Hêtre... Encore plus avec une plume d'oiseau-tonnerre. Elle sera difficile à maîtriser, mais une fois que vous aurez développé des capacités magique suffisamment puissantes... dit-il l'air songeur.

La jeune fille hocha la tête alors que Ollivender reprit la baguette et la rangea dans la boite bleu longiligne qu'il lui tendit, puis il se tourna vers Weylin. Il partit vers les rayons et en sortit avec une boite rouge.

-Bois de prunellier, ventricule de dragon, 25 centimètres, souple.

Le garçon la prit et imita sa sœur en l'abaissant, mais un vase se brisa. Il reposa la baguette tranquillement et le vendeur remit tout en place. Les feuilles, les livres, les vitres...

Puis, il tendit une nouvelle baguette.

-Séquoia, cœur de dragon, 24 centimètres, rigide.

Encore une fois, le brun essaya la baguette qui réduisit en miette les vitres du magasin. Encore une fois.

Il reposa la baguette, puis le vendeur se dirigea vers une étagère et sortit une boite marron.

Il l'ouvrit et tendit la baguette.

-Cyprès, ventricule de dragon, 29 centimètres, plutôt rigide.

Le garçon prit la baguette et ressentit une douce chaleur l'envelopper. Sa main était comme fixer sur le manche et il sentit une vague de puissance l'envahir. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit en soupirant d'aise.

-Voilà votre baguette Weylin Lewis, dit Ollivender souriant.

McGonagall paya les 16 Gallions que coutaient les baguettes puis ils sortirent. Lyssandre sautillait presque de joie. Sa y est. Elle était une sorcière. Une baguette, les tenues... Maintenant, il fallait juste apprendre.

Weylin, lui, avait hâte de faire ses preuves. Montrer à tous ce dont il était capable. Il n'était pas un sorcier pour rien.

Mais les deux avaient la même envie. Aller à Poudlard le plus vite possible.

Ce soir là, les deux enfants se couchèrent dans un état d'euphorie.

 _ **1er Septembre 1991**_

-Aller on se dépêche, grogna Alastor, la gare est bourrée de moldus...

Weylin et Lyssandre regardaient autours d'eux. En effet, des hommes en costard cravate se bousculaient, des femmes en tailleurs couraient avec leurs talons trop haut, les contrôleurs aidaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les voyageurs égarés et des enfants pleuraient parce qu'ils avaient faim.

Maugrey -avec sa délicatesse légendaire- poussa les jeunes qui faillirent tomber à la renverse, mais se rattrapèrent en se regardant exaspérer.

-Voilà c'est là. Foncez droit dans le mur. Si vous avez peur, marchez vite ou courez, dit-il comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

Lyssandre soupira puis se dirigea vers le mur et ferma les yeux tout en courant. Elle attendit, mais le choc ne vont pas. Au contraire. Elle se retrouva face à un wagon rouge, sur le quai d'une gare bondé de sorciers et sorcières.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Weylin se posta à ses côtés.

-Merveilleux..., murmura-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

-Dépêchez vous de trouver un compartiment. Vos parents nous on contactés et nous on demander de convertir pour vous de l'argent moldu en argent sorcier. Vous en aurez besoin. Envoyez leur un hibou. Profites en puisque tu en a un Lyssandre.

La jeune brune hocha la tête et prit Alastor dans ses bras en souriant.

-Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous monsieur.

L'Auror lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule et la repoussa doucement indiquant la direction du train, grognon. Weylin lui serra solennellement la main avant de suivre sa sœur.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le train, ils durent se frayer un passage entre tout les élèves qui parlaient à leur parents.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux adolescents s'assirent dans un compartiment vide, l'un en face de l'autre.

Lyssandre posa sa tête contre la vitre, et Weylin croisa les bras en s'affalant dans le siège.

-Excusez moi... Je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?

Un garçon avait ouvert la porte du compartiment. Il avait des lunettes rondes, des vêtements trop grand pour être les siens.

-Bien-sûr, dit Lyssandre en souriant.

-Comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda le nouveau venu.

-Lyssandre et voici mon frère jumeau, Weylin.

-Je suis Harry. Harry Potter.

Weylin se redressa vivement sur son siège et Lyssandre le regarda les yeux ronds. LE Harry Potter ? Elle et son frère avaient appris que c'était le seul à avoir réussi à survivre à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom et qu'il avait leur âge.

-Donc, tu as une cicatrice ? Demanda Weylin.

-Oui, Dit Harry en la montrant.

-Euuh... Excusez moi... dit-une petite voix timide.

Les trois visages se tournèrent vers la porte du compartiment. Un enfant roux venait de rentrer la tête dans le compartiment.

-Je suis Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron... Je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments...

-Oui bien-sûr, dit Lyssandre un sourire aux lèvres. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !

-Hmm... grogna Weylin.

-Excuse-le, il n'aime pas quand il y a trop de monde... Je m'appelle Lyssandre et le grognon à tes côtés c'est Weylin, mon jumeau.

-Moi aussi j'ai des frères jumeaux. Fred et George, dit le roux tout sourire.

Durant toute la journée, les 3 adolescents parlèrent de tout est de rien. Seul Weylin semblait ne pas vouloir s'intégrer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Ils avaient aussi fait la connaissance d'Hermione. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas, mais Lyssandre avait remarquer qu'elle essayait simplement de s'intégrer à sa manière.

Weylin, lui, pensait qu'elle voulait simplement être la plus intelligente, ce qui l'énerva grandement.

Lorsque le train s'arrêta, Harry et Ron sortirent en premier, Weylin et Lyssandre en deuxième.

-Si tu veux mon avis, j'aime pas ce Ron Weasley, ni cette Hermione Granger. Par contre Harry pourrais être un bon ami.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord Weylin. Tu n'a même pas essayer de discuter avec eux.

Le frère soupira. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas face à sa sœur, parce qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas essayer de s'intégrer pendant le voyage.

Les premières années c'étaient rassemblés en rangs, deux par deux, devant un géant qui les regardaient d'un œil bienveillant.

-Les premières années, suivez moi !

Tous les nouveaux suivirent l'homme barbu qui les conduisit à des barques. Lyssandre et Weylin partagèrent leur barque avec Harry et Ron.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au milieu du lac, tout les premières années poussèrent un « oh » d'admiration.

Le château de Poudlard se dressait devant eux. Dans la nuit noire, le château semblait briller de milles-feux.

Lorsqu'ils descendirent des barques, ils furent emmener devant la Grand Salle où se tenait un professeur. Lyssandre et Weylin la reconnurent et tous deux lui adressèrent un énorme sourire. Le professeur McGonagall attendit que les élèves se soient tous stoppés devant elle pour parler.

-Bienvenue à vous à Poudlard. Dans quelques minutes, vous rentrerez dans la Grande Salle et vous serez répartis dans une maison. Elles sont au nombre de 4. Elles ont pour nom : Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Lyssandre vit du coin de l'oeil un blond sourire à l'évocation de nom de la dernière maison. Elle aimait pas son air hautain.

Weylin le regardait aussi mais souriait.

-Il a l'air sympa, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de sa sœur.

-Pas du tout.

La professeur partit et le blond parla.

-Alors, c'est vrai... Harry Potter fait sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Le blond se posta devant Harry.

-Je suis Drago Malefoy, Il regarda Ron. Mon nom te fait rire ? Pas la peine de te demander qui tu es. Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main... Tu es forcément un Weasley. Évite de fréquenter les gens douteux tu veux, je peux te conseiller.

C'était décidé, Lyssandre n'aimait pas du tout Drago. Comment osait-il critiquer Ron ?

-Merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux.

À cette remarque, Lyssandre ne pu retenir un sourire et elle faillit éclater de rire lorsque McGonagall arriva et tapota l'épaule du Malefoy d'un air sévère.

-Tout est prêt pour la cérémonie, suivez moi.

Le professeur avança suivit des premières années. Quand ils rentrèrent dans la salle, le stress commença à monter, mais l'endroit été tellement beau, qu'ils ne pensaient plus à la Répartition. Tous les autres élèves des années supérieures étaient assis à leur tables avec des chapeaux pointu sur la tête.

Lyssandre et Weylin se stoppèrent devant une estrade, aux côtés de Ron et Harry.

Devant eux, la table des professeurs ainsi qu'un tabouret sur lequel était poser un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé. McGonagall avait en main un rouleau et regardait à présent les élèves présents.

-Lorsque je vous appellerais par votre prénom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et je poserais le choixpeau sur votre tête et vous serez répartis dans chacune des 4 maisons.

Le silence se fit pendant environ 2 minutes, lorsque le choixpeau se mit à bouger. Une bouche apparu et il se mit à chanter joyeusement.

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

 _Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_

 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

 _Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

 _Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

 _Pour connaitre votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

 _Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

 _Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

 _Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard_

 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lyssandre souriait. Elle aimait bien Poufsouffle et Serdaigle. Beaucoup moins Serpentard. Elle était sûre que la plupart des sorciers qui avaient mal tourner était aller à Serpentard.

-Hermione Granger.

La jeune fille avança vers McGonagall tremblante, mais elle semblait surexcitée. Le professeur posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête et recula.

-Hmm... Oui, je vois... Se sera... GRYFFONDOR !

La brune souriait de toutes ses dents en rejoignant la table des Gryffondor qui l'applaudissait et la saluait.

-Blaise Zabini.

Un garçon à la peau noire et aux yeux en amande s'avança tranquillement vers le tabouret. Il y pris place et le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, il fut envoyé à Serpentard sous les huées des Gryffondor.

Terry Boot fut envoyer à Serdaigle, Hannah Abbot à Poufsouffle ainsi que Justin Finch-Fletchley, Seamus Finnigan et Parvati Patil à Gryffondor, tandis que la jumelle de Parvati, Padma Patil fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Ronald Weasley fut ensuite appeler. Le garçon semblait terrifié, mais il mis le Choixpeau.

-AH ! Encore un Weasley ? Bien... GRYFFONDOR !

Les Gryffondor applaudirent le jeune homme.

-Harry Potter.

Dans toute la Grande Salle les élèves murmuraient. Harry, lui, semblait mal à l'aise. Très, mal à l'aise. Il prit place sur le tabouret.

Les minutes passaient et le Choixpeau ne semblait pas avoir pris sa décision.

-Hmm, oui, je vois... GRYFFONDOR !

Cette fois ce n'était pas des applaudissements, mais des cris de joies qui retentirent à la table des rouges et or.

Il eu droit au plus bruyant accueil de la soirée.

-Lyssandre... Lyssandre Lewis, annonça McGonagall choquée.

Tout le monde semblaient avoir mis son état de choc sur le fait que Harry Potter était à Gryffondor et qu'elle en était justement la Directrice. Mais la jeune fille compris vite que c'était elle la cause de son état de choc, au vu du regard qu'elle lui lança.

Un regard choqué mais aussi surpris. La brune pris place sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête et une voix résonna.

« -Alors, où vais-je te mettre ?

-Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle ?

-Non, tu n'a pas ta place à Poufsouffle, Serdaigle en revanche...

-Alors mettez moi à Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi pas à Serpentard ?

-Non !

-Bien... »

Les minutes défilait mais toujours rien. Au bout de 6 minutes, elle vit que tout le monde la regardait étonner.

« -Mais pourquoi ils me regardent tous comme ça ?

-Cela fait 6 minutes, tu es donc Chapeauflou.

-Chapeauflou ?

-Oui, j'hésite... Tu aurais ta place à Serpentard. En fait, toutes les Maisons te conviendraient sauf Poufsouffle... Mais... Si tu ne veux pas Serpentard...

-Tout ! Tout mais alors TOUT sauf Serpentard, par pitié ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, même tuer un Dragon si il le faut.

-Je pense savoir où je vais te mettre... Serdaigle ou Gryffondor... Non. Après tout il vaux mieux que tu ailles à... »

-GRYFFONDOR !

Les Gryffondor applaudirent fortement. Elle se leva, tremblante et souriante. En prenant place à la table des Gryffondor elle vit 3 regards tournés vers elle. Celui de l'homme qui semblait être le Directeur, Albus Dumbledore, celui d'un homme au cheveux noirs et qui semblaient gras et celui du professeur McGonagall.

-7 minutes... Bravo ! Si là tu n'a pas battu le record Lyssandre... dit un roux aux cheveux bouclés.

-Weylin Lewis !

-Ton jumeau, murmura Hermione.

Le jumeau en question monta sur l'estrade et pris place sur le tabouret. Pendant trois minutes, il n'y avait aucun mouvement. Que se soit Weylin ou le Choixpeau, aucun des deux ne bougeait. Beaucoup avait peur qu'il se passe la même chose que pour Lyssandre, car toute la Grande Salle avait faim et des grognements se faisaient parfois entendre et il semblait que cela amuse le Directeur.

-Serpentard !

Lyssandre sentit les larmes monter dans ses yeux. Elle était séparée de son jumeau. Celui qui avait partager sa vie. Elle remarqua à peine que Hermione lui frottait le dos sous les regards de 4 rouquins et un Harry qui lui prit une main qu'il caressa doucement.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Lyssandre ? Demanda le roux aux cheveux bouclés.

-Je te présente Percy, mon grand frère, dit Ron. Il est préfet. Et voici Fred et George.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Pourquoi Weylin et elle était séparés et pourquoi pas les jumeaux Weasley ?

-Regarde les sœur Patil. Elles sont jumelles et pourtant Padma est à Serdaigle et Parvati à Gryffondor, expliqua Hermione.

-Oui mais contrairement à nous, elle sont pas dans des maisons opposées. J'ai cru comprendre que les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor entretenait de bonnes relations ?

La 10 minutes plus tard, -temps qu'il fallut pour que la répartition se termine et pour que les jumeaux lui remonte le moral en lui promettant certaines choses- le banquet commença.

Au loin, elle vit Weylin discuter avec Malefoy et d'autres personnes, notamment Blaise Zabini, -qu'elle trouvait mignon- et une fille à la tête de pékinois, qu'elle trouva déjà moins sympathique.

A la fin du banquet, Percy les emmena à la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Il fallait maintenant se souvenir que le mot de passe était : Caput Draconis.

Une fois dans la salle, Percy leur indiqua les dortoirs. Les filles au fond à gauche, les garçons au fond à droite.

Demain, la première journée de cours allait commencer. Demain, elle allait pouvoir revoir Weylin.

De sont côté le garçon était heureux. Des amis, la salle commune était accueillante -de son point de vue- et tous les élèves ont l'air sympathique.

-Bon. Les Serpentard... Je vais vous faire un topo. On est la maison la moins aimée de Poudlard, j'attend de vous que vous vous aidiez les uns les autres _ce qui est loin d'être le cas à Serdaigle. Non seulement les Serdaigle sont les plus gros bûcheurs qu'on n'ait jamais vus, mais, en plus, ils se livrent tous une guerre sans merci pour obtenir les meilleures notes. Ici, c'est différent: les Serpentard sont unis comme les doigts de la main._

Plusieurs ricanements se firent entendre.

-Une dernière chose, les dortoirs des filles à gauche, dortoir des garçons à droite. Faites du Baron Sanglant votre ami, il vous aidera et... Je m'appelle Gemma Farley, préfète de 5ème année. Adressez vous à moi si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Tous applaudirent puis les premières années se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs.

Cette nuit-là, Lyssandre ne dormit pas et Weylin, lui, dormait profondément.

Demain, c'était leur première journée de cours. Mais il fallait qu'elle découvre pourquoi McGonagall avait l'air choquée. Demain, elle lui poserait la question.

 _ **Tout d'abord merci à Freedom To Exist pour sa review, ensuite la chanson du Choixpeau et une partie du discours de la préfète de Serpentard (la partie en italique) viennent de : Wiki Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Merci à tous ceux qui suivent et qui lisent ma fiction et merci à ceux qui laisse des review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^.**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Merci à Marion Snape75 et à Freedom To Exist pour vos reviews ça me fait plaisir:)**

 **Chapitre 5**

 **Choix, Réflexion, Question**

Le lendemain, Lyssandre se « réveilla » aussi triste que la veille.

La brune avait passer une nuit épouvantable, elle n'avait pas arrêter de se réveiller les quelques fois où elle avait somnolé pour pleurer et évacuer le stress accumulé depuis hier. Elle supportait très mal la séparation avec son frère. Elle se leva, se prépara et prépara ses affaires pour sa première journée de cours. Juste des rouleaux de parchemins une plume et son encrier.

Elle descendit, le regard dans le vide lorsqu'elle rencontra Percy.

- _Bonjour Percy_ , dit-elle.

- _Bonjour Lyssandre, comment vas-tu ?_

- _Ça pourrais aller mieux mais sinon ça va. Et toi ?_

- _Je vais bien merci. La séparation avec ton frère te perturbes à se point ?_

- _Oui..._ avoua-t-elle penaude.

- _Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Généralement je suis soit dans la salle commune soit à la bibliothèque,_ dit-il souriant.

- _Merci c'est gentil..._

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite ensemble vers la Grande Salle, Percy réussissant à faire sourire la nouvelle Gryffondor.

De son côté, Weylin avait passer une excellente nuit.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il pensa enfin à sa sœur.

Comment allait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?

- _Hey Drago, on peut manger avec d'autres maisons ?_

- _Non, chaque maison à sa table. Pour les devoirs oui. C'est mon père qui me l'a dit. Mais pourquoi ?_ Demanda Drago suspicieux.

- _Ma sœur a été envoyée à Gryffondor alors c'était pour savoir si je pouvais la rejoindre. Je m'inquiète pour elle._

- _Quoi ? Tu veux rire ? Un conseil, traîne pas avec les Gryffondor, surtout si elle c'est alliée avec les Sang-De-Bourbe._

- _Sang-De-Bourbe ? C'est les nés-moldus quoi..._

- _Voilà. Si elle c'est pas alliée à eux, il y a moyen. Je vais te dire un truc. Évite les nés-moldus et les Weasley. C'est des traîtres à leur sang._

- _D'accord._

 _-Si tu te comportes comme ça, tu auras le respect de tout les Serpentard, tu seras protégé par les plus vieux et personne viendras t'énerver ou te chercher des noises._

Weylin hocha la tête. Même hier soir, le jeune homme avait entendu d'autres Serpentard se plaindre qu'il y avait trop de nés-moldus.

 _-T'en penses quoi des Sang-De-Bourbe ?_

 _-C'est de la vermine. Ils mourront tous,_ dit Drago avec aplomb et avec un sourire sadique.

C'est sur ces paroles que Drago sortit du dortoir laissant un brun dans une profonde réflexion. Devait-il rejeter sa petite-soeur de 20 minutes, sa jumelle, sa moitié, parce qu'elle traînait avec des Sang-De-Bourbe ? Non... Il devait la sauver des Sang-De-Bourbe. Il se devait de l'empêcher de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes au garçon pour rejoindre la Grande Salle où il vit sa sœur attablée avec, en face d'elle, un rouquin. Ils avaient tous deux l'air en pleine discussion, et cette dernière avait l'air d'être drôle vu le sourire des deux Gryffondor.

Il se dirigea vers elle le plus vite possible lorsqu'il vit que Hermine allait dans sa direction. Par chance, il l'atteint le premier sous le regard très attentif de tout les Gryffondor et particulièrement celui de Percy.

Hermione, elle, c'était stoppée un peu plus loin et regardait la scène.

- _Ça va Lyssi ?_

La jumelle se tourna vers lui tout sourire.

Toutes les fois où Weylin l'avait appelée Lyssi, c'était toujours pour la défendre ou pour lui montrer qu'il l'aimait.

 _-Oui et toi Wey' ?_

 _-Ça va... Je me suis inquiété ce matin, j'ai senti que t'allait pas trop bien. Écoutes, à la récréation on parlera ok ?_

 _-D'accord. En plus on commence par Métamorphose avec les Serpentard et les Serdaigle, on pourras être ensemble ?_

Weylin hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard où Drago lui tendit son emploi du temps.

- _Tu lui disait quoi à ta sœur ?_ Demanda Drago

 _-Que je lui parlerais à la récréation. Hors de question qu'elle traîne avec les mauvaises personnes._

 _-T'as bien raison. Au moins une Gryffondor qu'on pourra sauver._

Weylin prit son petit-déjeuner en silence tandis que sa sœur discutait avec Hermione et d'autres Gryffondor, ce qui eu le don d'énerver le Serpentard.

Il partit avec son sac devant la salle de métamorphose, laissant Drago dialoguer avec Crabbe et Goyle, qui semblaient préférer la nourriture, aux récits de Drago.

Pendant que le brun marchait, il réfléchissait à comment éloigner sa sœur des Gryffondor, Sang-De-Bourbe et traîtres à leur sang inclus.

Il devait d'abord lui parler à la récréation. Il savait que Drago y prendrais part avec -malheureusement- ses deux gorilles. Il préférait qu'ils ne soient pas là. Ils intimiderais sa sœur et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il aurait bien voulu que Flint soit là, mais on ne peux pas tout avoir... Et puis Drago savait ce montrer très persuasif.

C'est dans ces pensées qu'il atteind la classe.

Weylin posa son sac au sol et attendis patiemment l'heure du cour en continuant de réfléchir.

Lyssandre, elle, partit en direction de la salle de cours en compagnie d'Hermione.

Une fois devant la salle, Lyssandre quitte Hermione et rejoignis son frère adossé contre le mur.

Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du brun et soupira.

 _-Dommage que l'on soit séparés..._

 _-Oui. Je te parlerais à la récrée comme je te l'ai dit, mais il y aura Drago. Sans Crabbe et Goyle. Je leur dirais de partir._

 _-Weylin... Je t'ai dit, je n'aime pas Drago._

 _-Parce que tu n'as pas appris à le connaître ne serait-ce qu'un peu._

 _-Sans doutes._

 _-Laisse lui une chance Lyssandre..._

 _-... Ok. Une seule chance alors._

Weylin souris de toutes ses dents. Des deux, il savait que c'était elle la plus naïve, la plus facilement manipulable.

Il s'en voulait de faire ça à sa sœur, mais il estimais que Drago avait raison. Les nés-moldus et les traîtres à leur sang étaient dangereux pour la société magique.

Lyssandre se décolla lorsqu'elle vit un chat venir vers la porte.

Le chat tigré se transforma bien vite en la professeur McGonagall.

 _-Vous êtes une animagus ?_ S'étonna Hermione.

 _-Oui miss Granger..._ Maintenant rentrez.

Le groupe des première année rentrèrent dans la salle.

Weylin et Lyssandre se mirent au fond, tout sourire en sortant leurs affaires sous le regard étonné du professeur McGonagall.

 _-Asseyez-vous._

Les élèves obéirent sans rechigner.

 _-Vous allez me rédiger 30 cm de parchemin. Sur ce parchemin vous allez vous présenter. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir et sur le tableau._

McGonagall se retransforma en chat pendant que les élèves commençaient leur rédactions. Weylin et Lyssandre, eux, avaient juste mis comment ils s'appelaient et ce qu'ils aimaient faire. Tout le reste, ils ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le mettre. D'une part parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire plus tard et qu'aucun d'entre eux ne connaissaient les métiers sorciers, ensuite à part les leçons de vols et de potion, le reste ne leur disais vraiment rien et aucun des deux ne saurais dire avec exactitude quelle matière ils préféraient.

Sur les 30 cm, les jumeaux n'en avaient fait que 6. Ils c'étaient présentés et avaient dit ce qu'ils aimaient faire dans le monde moldu point final.

Lyssandre mis sa tête dans ses bras en regardant le tableau.

« Nom et prénom de la mère Nom et prénom du père. »

Aucun des deux n'avaient répondus à la question. Lyssandre avait du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils soient adoptés, même si elle n'en voulait pas à ses parents adoptifs. Non. Elle en voulait à Maugrey d'avoir demander à ses parents de cacher la vérité.

Weylin, lui, était sceptique. Il ne savait pas si Fol Oeil et les deux autres adultes leur avait menti sur l'identité de leur mère.

Soudain, un vacarme monstre leur fit relever la tête, les coupants net dans leurs réflexions.

Harry et Ron rentraient dans la salle en courant.

 _-Heureusement que la vieille McGonagall n'est pas là..._

Le chat qui était sur le bureau sauta à terre en se transformant sous les yeux impressionnés des deux Gryffondor.

 _-Waouh... Vous êtes vachement douée !_

 _-Merci ._

Pendant quelques secondes ils restèrent debout à parler et regarder la professeur qui les fit s'asseoir au premier rang. Après avoir rendu les parchemin, McGonagall commença son cours.

Transformer une allumette en aiguille.

Pendant presque deux heures, tout les élèves tentèrent de métamorphoser l'allumette. À la fin, seule Hermione avait réussi à transformer parfaitement l'allumette.

En sortant de la salle pour aller en récréation, beaucoup râlaient.

 _-50cm de parchemin sur la théorie de la Métamorphose... Elle exagère,_ grogna Weylin. _Bien, allons rejoindre Drago._

Le brun pris sa jumelle par la main et l'emmena vers l'arbre qui était situé dans la cours de métamorphose. Lorsqu'il y arrivèrent, Drago était perché dans l'arbre, et au pied, Crabbe et Goyle.

 _-Crabbe, Goyle, dégagez. Je veux parler à Drago sans vous._

Les deux Serpentard, partirent un peu plus loin, laissant le trio discuter.

 _-Bonjour Lyssandre. Je suis Drago. Drago Malfoy._

 _-Bonjour Drago._

 _-Pour commencer, tu dois te demander pourquoi on veux te parler ton frère et moi ?_

 _-Oui, quand même..._

 _-C'est pour te mettre en garde Lewis..._ commença Drago. _Que ce soit chez les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle, ou les Gryffondor, même certains Serpentard, il y a des gens qui ne sont pas fréquentable. Chez les Gryffondor, c'est les Weasley et les Sang-De-Bourbe,_ expliqua Malfoy d'un ton calme. _Ils ne sont pas fréquentables._

- _Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Lyssandre visiblement intriguée par le sérieux des deux garçons.

- _Si ton frère et toi vous étiez des Sang-De-Bourbe, Weylin n'aurait pas été à Serpentard,_ dit Drago souriant.

- _Les nés-moldus n'ont pas à être ici tu sais... Ils n'ont aucune goutte de sang sorcier. Ils sont « dangereux » pour la société magique._

 _-Mais... Weylin..._

 _-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Lyssandre. Soit tu es d'accord avec nous et tu bénéficie de la protections de tout les Serpentard, soit tu retournes avec les Sang-De-Bourbe et les traîtres à leur sang,_ dit Drago.

- _Soit tu me garde, soit tu me perds. Je veux pas que ma réputation chez les Serpentard baisse parce que je traîne avec une fille qui côtoie les mauvaises personnes,_ renchérie Weylin.

La jeune fille sentit des larmes dans ses yeux. Weylin ne l'avait jamais prise par les sentiments. Lyssandre était partagée. Soit elle gardait Hermione et Percy et elle perdait son frère, soit elle perdait les deux seuls amis qu'elle avait et elle gardait son frère.

 _-Je peux avoir du temps ?_

 _-On est Lundi... Tu as jusqu'à Mercredi avant le dîner,_ dit Drago.

Lyssandre hocha la tête et partit presque en courant vers la tour des Gryffondor, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Elle avait une heure de libre avant une heure de botanique. Heure de libre que les première, les cinquièmes et les sixièmes années.

Elle savait que si elle n'y trouvais pas Hermione, au moins elle y trouverais Percy.

Pendant le trajet elle croisa des élèves encore en récréations -récréation qui se terminerait dans 5 minutes- ainsi que des professeurs, dont McGonagall. Soudain, elle se souvint qu'elle devait lui poser une question. Elle alla vers la professeur en l'interpellant.

 _-Professeur McGonagall !_

L'interpellée se retourna vers son élève qui paraissait extrêmement sérieuse.

 _-Oui miss Lewis ?_

 _-Je voulais vous poser une question._

 _-Eh bien allez-y miss,_ répondit-elle avec un sourire made in McGonagall.

La jeune fille regarda l'adulte dans les yeux, puis, elle se lança.

- _Quel est notre VRAI nom de famille professeur._

Elle l'avait posée. Elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.

 _ **Voilà voilààààà alors qu'en pensez vous ?**_

 _ **Je voulais remercier tout ceux qui suivent ma fiction ça me fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fiction, si il y a des trucs à améliorer ou pas.**_

 _ **Ensuite, à votre avis, qu'elle va être la réaction de McGonagall ?**_

 _ **Merci à tous et à la prochaine ^^**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Aide**

McGonagall regarda son élève avec des yeux rond. L'enfant, quant à elle, semblait imperturbable, attendant la réponse à sa question. Elle semblait avoir pleurer comme en témoignait ses yeux marron un peu rougis et ses pommettes cramoisies, l'enseignante le mit sur le fait que Lyssandre avait dû courir pour pouvoir la rattraper.

 _-Pourquoi cette question miss Lewis ?_ Demanda-t-elle plus que surprise.

 _-Hier, lors de la répartition, vous me regardiez étrangement. Weylin aussi. Pourquoi ?_

McGonagall regarda son élève. Si Lyssandre l'avait remarqué, les autres élèves avaient dû le voir aussi. Voyant que la petite brune attendait une réponse, elle toussota et se décida à répondre.

 _-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ai votre nom maternel, Fawley. Lyssandre et Weylin Fawley... Maintenant veuillez m'excusez miss mais j'ai du travail._

La brune regarda la professeur s'éloigner. Elle aurais jurer que la femme avait fui l'interrogatoire, bien que l'excuse du travail était parfaitement plausible.

La jeune fille avait remarquer le malaise de la sorcière mais n'avait rien dit. Elle regarda la porte de la salle professorale, parfaitement immobile, pendant quelques minutes, puis, lorsque la sonnerie retentit, elle prit la direction de la tour des Gryffondor, où elle put trouver Percy en train de discuter avec un de ses amis. Ne voulant pas déranger, elle prit place dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune tout en repensant à la discussion avec sa professeur. Jamais elle n'avait vu un professeur gêné jusqu'à aujourd'hui ou fuyant une conversation avec un de ses élèves.

Est-ce qu'elle lui avait menti ? Sûrement. Mais une partie d'elle refusait de croire qu'un adulte puisse mentir sur ça.

 _-Alors Lyssandre, quoi de neuf ?_ Demanda Percy en s'asseyant à ses côtés, suivis du brun.

 _-Bien..._

 _-Tu es sûre ?_

 _-On te vois les yeux dans le vague depuis tout à l'heure,_ dit le brun.

 _-Au fait, je te présente Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch._

La jeune fille se tourna vers Olivier qui fit un petit sourire en lui serrant la main. Elle put le détailler un peu plus. Il était brun aux yeux marron, une peau blanche. Il était grand et mince et semblait adorer le Quidditch puisque dans ses mains, il tenait « Le Quidditch à travers les Âges ». Elle devait l'avouer, il était mignon.

 _-Le Quidditch ? J'en ai vaguement entendu parler,_ dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

 _-Tu es une née-moldue ?_

« On est lundi... Tu as jusqu'à mercredi soir avant le dîner ».

Lyssandre sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Soit elle gardait ses amis, soit elle gardait son frère. Voyant que les deux garçons attendaient une réponse, elle répondit.

 _-Selon Fol-Oeil, Kingsley et McGonagall, notre mère est une sang-pur. Va allez savoir pour le père. Mais on a été élevés par des moldus._

 _-Waouh... Tu connais Fol-Oeil et Kingsley ?_ S'étonna Percy.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers Olivier qui était visiblement étonné. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que c'étaient deux Aurors particulièrement célèbres, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était à se point-là. Un silence gênant s'installa entre les trois étudiants, puis, la jeune fille décida de le rompre.

 _-Comment fait-on pour faire parti de l'équipe ?_

La jeune fille regarda Olivier qui semblait surpris avant de sourire largement en la regardant avec un petit regard malicieux.

 _-Tu ne peux pas, c'est n'est que à partir de la deuxième année. Mais tu pourras toujours assister aux matchs ?_

 _-Je... Je pourrais quand même essayer ? Juste essayer !_ Dit-elle en joignant ses mains devant son visage avec des petits yeux implorants, ce qui eu pour effet de faire soupirer Olivier et accessoirement le faire craquer.

 _-Ok, tu emprunteras le balais d'un des jumeaux. Quel poste par contre ? Poursuiveur ou attrapeur ?_

 _Le Gardien c'est moi et les batteurs, les jumeaux._

 _-Poursuiveur..._

 _-Tu sais au moins à quoi ça consiste le poste de poursuiveur ?_

 _-Il faut poursuivre ? Et attrapeur faut attraper..._

 _-Oui c'est à peut près ça,_ dit Olivier en rigolant. _Je t'expliquerais._

Olivier se leva toujours en rigolant, puis retourna à la table qu'il partageait avec Percy et il revint avec un parchemin, une plume et un encrier dans ses mains.

 _-Notes ton nom et ton prénom. Ce n'est pas la liste officielle mais la mienne, donc tu ne risques rien... Et moi non plus d'ailleurs... Si McGonagall sait que je fait passer les sélections à une élève de première année, mon titre de Capitaine en prendra un coup..._

Lyssandre sourit et nota son nom et son prénom.

Après qu'elle ai noté, Olivier retourna ranger le parchemin, la plume et l'encrier et Percy siffla.

 _-Tu as réussi à faire craquer Olivier... D'habitude il respecte à la lettre le règlement du Quidditch et il ne fait jamais d'exceptions, pareil pour moi._

 _-Je peut parfois être très convaincante_ , dit-elle souriante.

Percy regarda avec respect la jeune brune jusqu'à ce que le brun ne revienne vers le duo, mais en pleine discussion avec un jeune rouquin.

Elle en profita pour prendre doucement la main de Percy et l'emmena dans une coin de la salle commune. Le garçon regarda la jeune fille interloqué.

 _-J'ai besoin de toi Percy, s'il-te-plaît._

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Voilà... Si... Si on te demande de choisir entre ta famille et tes amis. Qui choisirais tu_ , demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Le jeune Weasley fixait la jeune fille incrédule, puis, il se mit à réfléchir.

 _-Pourquoi cette question ? Si tu as un problème avec les Serpentard, -parce que, entre nous, il n'y a que eux pour demander ça- ou qu'ils te font du chantage, tu peux venir m'en parler. C'est mon rôle en tant que préfet, de camarade et d'ami. Mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi en référer à McGonagall ou au pire des cas, Dumbledore._

 _-Non, ne t'inquiètes pas... C'est juste... Une question. Comme ça_ , dit-elle en essayant de sourire.

Le rouquin semblait dubitatif quant à la réponse de la jeune fille, mais il tut ses doutes et se contenta de hausser les épaules et de répondre à la question.

 _-Sincèrement ? Je pense que je choisirais ma famille._

 _-Merci Percy._

Lyssandre s'éloigna, pensive et monta les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs des filles de première année. En y entrant, elle découvrit Hermione en train de poser ses livres. Elle toussota pour signaler sa présence et s'avança timidement.

 _-Hermione ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-Entre tes amis et ta famille... Tu choisirais qui ?_

 _-Ma famille._

Elle hocha la tête et quitta le dortoir sachant qu'Hermione en aurait encore pour longtemps avant de redescendre dans la salle commune, puisque, pour Hermione, tout devait être parfaitement rangé pour bien s'y retrouver.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, Percy et Olivier étaient tout deux en pleine discussion, Harry et Ron, eux, discutaient en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles et Neville, Seamus et Dean étaient dans leur coin.

Elle sortit donc de la salle commune, perdue dans ses pensées, sans même remarquer les regards inquiets de Percy et Olivier qui avaient compris que quelque chose n'allait pas de son côté.

 _-Olivier ?_

 _-Oui ?_

 _-On va parler à son frère voir si il sait quelque chose, le seul bémol c'est qu'il y aura Malfoy._

 _-Eh bien ce sera encore plus intéressant !_

Les deux adolescents sortirent de la salle commune, bien décidés à obtenir des explications.

De son côté, Lyssandre, elle, avait déjà pris sa décision.

 **Hello !**

 **Je sais que j'ai mis un temps fou avant de publier ce chapitre, mais il fallait s'y attendre non ?**

 **Alors est-ce qu'il vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Bisous !**

 **Evangeline**


End file.
